


Sleepover(s)

by Rajlez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blankets, Cute, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: Tumblr agent reign prompt - 79: stop hogging all the blanketsCanon divergent, but you will understand when you read it.





	Sleepover(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for all possible mistakes but I have like 20% of battery left before my phone dies.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my take on that prompt
> 
> agent reign prompt - 79: stop hogging all the blankets

Alex enters her apartment after long, long day at the DEO. She is dirty, covered in alien goo that maybe is not dangerous to humans but smells awfully. She knows she should have gone to the base and dispose her uniform to be destroyed as the goo is dangerous and alters functioning of other species organisms, for example Kryptonians, well... Kara is sleepy after making a contact with it, still it's unknown how other Kryptonians react to it, nevertheless even J'onn agreed, more like forced Alex to come back home and made her promise she will burn the black polo and cargo pants.

Now, standing in the bathroom she considers forgoing the shower and going straight to bed. She moves hand through her hair, which results in two things:

1\. her hair being put back by that action and staying that way because of the goo

2\. her hand being covered in even more goo

Groaning, she flicks some of it to the sink, before removing the uniform and throwing it in the sink too after what she steps into the shower.

The hot water feels perfect on her skin and does wonders for her sore muscles, as result she stays under water stream till hot water runs out.

After stepping out she the shower and drying, she put on navy pajama pants and t-shirt, which Kara got her for birthday last year. It's white and on it's front there is an otter holding big, orange lollipop in it's paws. Alex remembers Kara saying something about knowing about Alex's "secret" stash of sweets, which is made of various lollipops mostly and she is not supposed to touch. Alex have never mentioned how the stash was created only because of and for one CFO of L-Corp, but she is sure Kara knows.

Sam... even thinking about her girlfriend brings smile to her face, Alex just doesn't know if that's due to her tiredness or despite it. If she is supposed to be honest with herself, she'd say it doesn't matter. Ruby is out of town, having a soccer match, so they were supposed to spend the day together at Alex place, watch some movies, eat take out, as both of them, according to shedules, had a day off. It didn't work out as first thing in the morning, there was a call, telling how there are big alien cocoons in National City's swamps, which, after destroying, bursts unidentified substance, which Winn baptised as goo later. For obvious reasons Kara couldn't take care of them, so most of DEO agents were scouting the tunnels while rest were keeping order on the streets, with Supergirl's help after she woke up from her nap.

Alex felt bad, cancelling on Sam, practically at the last moment, but Sam understood and knows that her job as FBI agent is important, yes, she still didn't tell Sam about her real job, but she doesn't know how to approach this subject and everything that follows, like Kara's real story.

With those thoughts in head she is wiping hair with a towel, which covers her eyes, as she stands next to her bed, when she hears a voice

"Agent Danvers" - Alex turns, taking towel off her head, feeling her eyes widening at the person standing in front of her

"Reign?" - Reign, another unknown, after beating Kara, DEO and being defeated by Kara and Legion she disappeared for weeks, time during which Alex and Sam got closer. After that time she came back, but started helping them. She even saved Alex's life once, shielding her from poisonous spikes that were heading her way, destroying them with her heat vision. Reign deals with suspects more roughly than DEO would like to, but it's still welcome change, even if it's suspicious - "What are you doing here?"

Reign says nothing, walks into bathroom and takes Alex's clothes in hands, raising them and inspecting, before letting go of them and burning them. Alex observes it with interest, somehow thankful she won't have to deal with the clothes herself. She watches as Reign falters, supporting herself on sink before it gives up under her weight and strength - "Reign?" - Alex asks, when Kryptonian regains balance and turns, looking at her with fogged eyes. The sight worries her - "Are you alright?"

Reign walks to her and puts hands on her shoulders - "Alex." - now THAT'S surprising, as Reign never used her name. Then Worldkiller, ex-Worldkiller? starts pushing her, forcing Alex to walk backwards, till she trips on bed and falls on it. Alex moves herself further on bed, but stays on it watching with furrowed brows as Reign opens closet and takes the blankets before walking back to bed, forcing Alex to lay down and covering her with blankets and laying next to, now stiff, Alex. Reign raises her hand before placing it on Alex's chest on the height of her heart. Alex turns her head to the right, to look at Reign, who is looking back at her with those strangely familiar, brown eyes - "Sleep." - she says, closing eyes and momentarily falling asleep.

Alex stays like that, looking at Reign and trying to understand what just happened and trying to free herself to no avail, weight of Reign's hand keeping her down. She sighs, knowing that there is really just one thing she can do and, following Kryptonian's lead, closes eyes and falls asleep.

When she wakes up, it's still the night and she is cold. That surprises her as Reign put on her few blankets and well... is sleeping next to her, she can feel Reign's hand on her stomach. When Alex looks up, she sees Reign on her stomach, facing away from her and being covered by all blankets. Alex grabs one and tries to pull it till she hears ripping sound. She let's go of it and grits her teethand covers herself as much as she can, before once more falling asleep.

When she wakes for the second time that night she is the one being covered by blankets, what results in her letting out a content sigh. Then she notices body pressing to her back, arm pulling her closerand she hears familiar voice

"Hey baby, did I wake you?"

That wakes her up even more - "Sam?" - if she is here, then what happened with Reign?

"You sound almost disappointed." - Sam teases her, squeezes and pulls her even closer - "I know our day off didn't work today, so I thought we could share breakfast instead. Kara told me you are already home and here I am." - she finishes with kiss to Alex's forehead - "Can you tell me what happened to your sink?"

"That's... work related. And I really like your idea" - she responds, changing the topic while her mind is still trying to process everything. If Sam saw her destroyed sink, then Reign had to be there.

"Oh and baby?" - Alex hums, signaling she's listening to her girlfriend's words - "You really should stop hogging all the blankets."

Alex let's out a laugh - "Yes, yes, I'm sorry." - she turns on her back and makes space for Sam to snuggle into her side, before covering both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
